Vampire Uchiha (A Sasuke X OC Love)
by Keri-co
Summary: A what? A vampire. Who? The young girl destine to change her fate may perhaps need to find herself first. Who better to help than an avenger with a blood lust.
1. Chapter 1

(Do not own Naruto but Keri-co is mine. My last story didn't really get any reviews and it would be awesome to know what people think and improve. Enjoy)

It was a stormy night and she was dragging her feet through the mud. Almost completely drained of her strength. The only thing keeping her going was the sensation of the cool water dropping down against her skin. She was scratched up her mask was tight against her swollen mouth to the point of pain but she kept going. She had to be close to her destination. Finally the great Oak that marked the village path came into view and she willed onward. The concrete path of the village roads were harsh but she was to the point of numbness. She pasted the market with few stares from late night villagers who continued with their business and she passed the hospital to the long road that lead to the hokage stone heads where just underneath housed the person she was looking for. The third hokage. She tread onward throat beating from dehydration and her limbs becoming heavier and heavier. Finally the doors. She pushed put her all into opening the door and fell in.

"mmmmmm" I groaned in pain and rolled over in a bed turning onto my side to observe my surroundings. I was still thirsty so I grabbed the glass by the side of the bed and glanced around. Once I decided I was completely alone for the time being I pulled my mouth down and teased the water though my stitched lips and pulled the mask back over. It didn't really help my strength but it eased my dehydration and made my freshly stitched lips ach. I looked at the window to my right dawn. The sun was just coming up and the faint sound of footsteps could be heard from the hallway outside the small room. And a knock came from the door right before it opened to show the hokage. I bowed from the bed I was on to the best of my ability.

"Hello there younge one. It looked like you had quite the night last night. I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries in bringing you inside the manner but I thought it would be indecent to leave you passed out on my office floor."

I nodded understanding and he looked at me in a strange way.

"Do you speak young one" I shook my head no and he smiled kind of sympathetically and continued, "I will be right back with some paper and ink. I will need to ask you some questions if I am to let you stay anywhere within the village. As it's protector its my job to illuminate threats and to make sure I'm not inviting them in. I hope you understand this."

I nodded and he smiled and slid the door shut. It didn't take the hokage long to gather what he needed. He was a kind man but not to be taken lightly. Hokage is not just a name simply given.

He returned with a pen and some ink and a clipboard and handed them to me and then pulled a chair up to the bed but still in a safe distance from me.

"First I must ask your name," He said in a stern voice and I wrote down the characters.

'Keri-co'

"Do you have a last name"

'I did once but it must be kept a secret'

He looked at me with slanted eyes in a very skeptical manner. "I can keep a secret as long as it doesn't endanger my people."

I nodded I only need to tell him the bare essentials. There is no point in lying but the least information I can give him the better.

"My clan name is UCHIHA"

He looked kind of shocked by then considered my midnight black hair and charcoal eyes. He nodded and said, "If that's the case I must ask, where were you last night."

'I was an orphan and that night I was sleeping in a cave. I saw Uchiha Itachi that night when I heard screaming. He was with a young boy who looked very much like him. Perhaps a relative. I saw him fall to the ground. I got sick and ran.'

That wasn't really the truth even though it wasn't completely a lie. I did see Itachi. I did feel sick and leave and I was an orphan the rest was a lie. But the most convincing lies always include some truths.

"I see well welcome home Keri-co but one last question. Why come back now."

'Well you see I've been on the the road traveling and training and I decided to come back since I was of age to become a ninja. I was hoping if I could pass the exam I would be ok to continue on as a genin.'

He nodded silently. His eyes facing the ground as if in deep contemplation. Then he looked up and smiled, "I'm sure we can work something out but I would get going if I were you. Graduation is today and I know just what sensai to put you with. I assume you don't need a map to get to the academy?

I shook my head no. Its been a while but I remember how to get there I think.

"Well then after you're done tonight come back to my office and I will set you up with a residence. congratulations Keri-co you are a genin.

I was shocked. Just like that. No test. No anything. I guess I will find out in time.

He smiled and stood and made his way out of the door.

"Feel free to leave whenever you feel ready."

I looked to my right and saw a bathroom where I gladly went and took a shower. I changed into a black trench coat that only had a fish net shirt underneath and my black bra. All three articles exposed. I wore a black choker with an impressive silver rose hanging from it and a short white skirt with black fish net leggings that ended mid thigh. And last but not least I tied a headband to my forehead, I secured my mask tightly over my lips and slid on my black combat saddles. With this done I headed out of the hokage's mannor and went down the street into the direction of the academy.

Good morning Kahona.

Within the academy I could hear commotion coming from all directions. I had no idea where my classroom was but I looked in all the doors to see which one had the oldest kids. Finally the last freaking door I opened reviled a brown haired chunin who stopped whatever he was saying to the class and looked at me, as did his entire class.

The chunin smiled, " You must be Keri-co please come in."

I slid the door shut behind me and walked in towards the sensai

"Class please welcome Keri-co who just came into town. She will be graduating with you and also joining team seven. Keri-co doesn't speak but even so I hope you will all treat her kindly.

I bowed to the class who murdered things within each other with a lot of its not fairs.

"Class enough. You are ninja's today. Keri-co your teammates," he pointed to a table in the middle row that sat a blond boy, a pink haired girl and... and an Uchiha. My eyes widened. The boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha"

I kinda gave a bored wave and Naruto smiled crazily with a wave. Sakura kind of grimaced but still waved and Sasuke remained as he was and "hmed".

I smirked behind my mask. God this team is so awful, but at least it will be interesting.

"Well all how about we break for lunch and get to know your teammates a bit then come back to meet your jonins."

And with that I bailed.

``````````````````````````````````````````Sasuke's POV```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

She vanished everyone else seemed to either not notice or not care making lunch plans with their teammates and I quickly jumped out the window not wanting to get stuck with my "team" any longer than I must. She was definitely a weird character I thought as I hid in the top of the training house eating a rice cake. And almost speaking of the devil I noticed Keri-co sitting on top of a tree in the distance. She seemed to be drinking a tube of something but I didn't really care that much although she covered her mouth quite effectively almost suspiciously and quickly pulled her mask over her face as soon as she was done. While I was observing her I got ambushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keri-co's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew I was being watched but I wasn't about to let anyone know that I had keen senses. Secrets could save a ninja's life and I definitely have enough o them. I looked over at him just momentarily and I saw Naruto sneaking on the ledge towards sasuke, Icouldn't help but to let out a chuckle as he kicked Sasuke into the window. I watched curiously and it didn't take long for Sasuke to emerge unscathed except it wasn't Sasuke, his chakura signature was different. It must be Naruto disguised as Sasuke. Once he left I decided to investigate. This has got to be good. I climbed up the stairs of the training building to find the real sasuke hog tied to a wooden pole on the floor with duck tape over his mouth.

I chuckled a muffled close-mouthed laugh and he looked at me strangely so I grabbed the duck tape and ripped it off his mouth. He looked angry and said in a snobbish voice, "Weren't you supposed to be mute. I just smiled behind my mask and took out a kuni and slashed the rope off his hands because even though I was having fun watching him so helpless he was supposed to be my teammate and I can't afford to have Sasuke too suspicious or my cover could be leaked but as soon as I undid his hands he quickly slashed the rope at his feet and grabbed my throat slamming it into the wall. I tried to swallow but his grasp only tightened, "What are you playing at. We were told you couldn't speak but you obviously can. Why are you here?"

I smirked and used my hands to grab his shirt and bring his torso closer to me holding it against my body. This startled him and he backed off. Hm unfortunates I wanted to play.

"So you're another one of them. I'm done with you," he said walking out. By them, I imagined he was talking about those girls who seem to stalk his every move in which case I am very insulted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(So I know I'm posting these chapters in short bursts and they aren't very long but this is what I can get done before work in my crazy life right now but I will try to make them as often as possible) (Thank you and enjoy)

I followed Sasuke not intentionally but simply because we were going in the same direction. We stayed a good distance away from each other as we walked along the path. Sasuke had somewhat disappeared ahead and unfortunately I ended up catching up because Sasuke had been stopped up ahead by our other "teammate" Sakura flirting and just embarrassing herself to no end. I felt disgusted so I went ahead and passed them despite Sakura's inquiring looks and found my way back to the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our group was the last one in the classroom. Our sensai was almost an hour late. I was curious to meet this jonin ever since the hokage said he was the perfect jonin for me to get teamed with. Naruto had just put an eraser on the door hopping that it would nail our jonin when he came through the door. Impossible. For a normal jonin who is about to meet his new team maybe but this jonin seemed more élite. What kind of ninja is he. It didn't take long for us to hear the footsteps crescendo down the hall. They were light steps not too loud but one of a trained ninja. We focused intently on the door trap as our teacher pushed the door forward. The next thing you know "Thump" The eraser fell on the head of our silver haired jonin. Kakashi I recognized him. I had seen him around the Uchiha complex a lot. He was friends with Obito. He took his friends eye when Obito died on a mission. But that's all I know. Obito was my neighbor I remember although he was younger. He always looked the same, always had the same silver spiky hair.

We all looked at Kakashi with disbelief as the eraser fell from his head. He kinda sweat dropped and looked at us as well. My first impression of you all is... You're a bunch of idiots. We were all kind of annoyed by being judged even though he was super late but despite all that we followed the jonin up to the roof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They followed me silently up to the roof. I found my way to a rail in front of the stairs and motioned them to take a seat. By the distance that they all sat from one another I could already tell that this was going to be a challenging team and I'm not sure they will even pass the exam but we will see. I was particularly interested in this team. Naruto the nine tails, everyone in the village who was old enough knows of him. Sasuke the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, and Keri-co Uchiha. I was the only one who knew she was an Uchiha by request of the hokage and I believe I know her. I use to see her when I visited the Uchiha complex and Obito use to say there were always weird sounds and things coming from the house she lived in but that was all I knew of the girl.

"How about we start off with introductions. Follow my lead. My name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes and dislikes are private, my hobbies are also private and my dream for the future is... well, I never really thought about it. Ok next," I said pointing to the blond who just had his eyebrow raised.

"YEAH, MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO. My likes are ramen, especially mizo ramen. I like trying new ramen. My dislikes are being looked down on and my dream is to become hokage so that one day the whole world will stop looking down on me and treat me as someone important."

I smiled at the genuin emotions that Naruto portrayed its sweet but very dangerous for a ninja to wear their emotions so openly like that.

Next the pink haired girl went, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are... (giggles)" I kind of stopped listening much like everyone else did with the exception of Naruto who looked like his heart was breaking. It was kinda sad but hey young love. "And what are your dislikes?" I asked trying to get her off the secret Sasuke subject. "NARUTO," She yelled.

He was even more distraught as I pointed to Sasuke to go next. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training. My dislikes are people who get in the way of me achieving my goal. My hobbies, well hobby is only training. My dream... No my ambition, is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Obviously I knew who it was but the rest of the group was in a point of mixed emotions to what Sasuke has said. Naruto looked afraid. Sakura had hearts on her eyes and Keri-co looked disinterested.

I looked at her, "I've been told you are mute. I guess that eliminates you from today's exorcise and I'm sure we will get to know you much better after spending some time together."

She started up at me for a moment and just nodded. Interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keri-co's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well Kakashi pretty much said we weren't really graduated we had one more survival test until we were officially genin. I was on my way back from the hokage's office now since he just gave me my new address and a note to give to the person I was staying with. I was concerned. I knew which direction I was going and it made me nervous. I had walked this road too many times to remember. From the one dead tree who had been there for years. I finally got to the house and knocked on the door. The next thing I know a shirtless raven haired boy answered the door. A towl hanging from on top of his head and water rolling down his chest disappearing against the belt line of his pants.

I quickly shut my eyes and turned around. Breathing hard. His scent was filling up the air and was making it hard to breath.

"Keri-co what are you doing here," Sasuke asked leaning against the doorway smirking obviously at my reaction to his half nakedness.

I just grabbed the note and passed it to him still looking away. He took the note reading it and sighing heavily. "Well come in," He said sounding annoyed and I followed closely behind him staring at his back. Even the muscles on his back expanding and retracting were driving me a little crazy. Damn Uchiha men. I though as I looked ahead of him to the door he was opening. It was clear and empty with only a dresser and a vanity in the room and a small bed. "This is your room now. Everything in here feel welcome to as well as everything in the rest of the house just stay out of my room." I nodded. He just sighed and went to his room. God there is no way I'm gonna be able to live here I though exhaling the breath that I've managed to hold since I opened the door. I took my small bag into the room and sat down on the bed taking a vile out of my bag and pulling down my mask letting it flow in between the stitches.

It quenched a thirst that I had been feeling all day but for some reason my teeth still ached. I wanted him. To taste him. This is not good I'm gonna fall farther and farther down this hole I may never come back from here. My best option is to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible. I snuck out. Not that I really needed to but I had to get out as soon as I could. I took a long walk and trained off some of the pent up stress. The next thing I know the night was falling and even though my body wanted to stay awake and play my mind knew that I had to blend in and had to be up early in the morning for my final ninja test.

I made my way home... It was such a wierd word for me. One that I never really had or said. But that's what I called it. I snuck in slowly opening the front door and closing it. making my way up the stairs and down a hallway to my room. Trying to open it as quietly as I could as to not wake Sasuke in the next room and finally face planting against my bed. It was the worst. There were no firm spots to lay it was nothing but freaking fluff. No mater which way I rolled or turned I only just sank. Whatever I thought taking my pillow and moving to the carpeted floor, it was just firm enough ah this is nice I thought as I fell into the deepest sleep of my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to my alarm at four in the morning. I wasn't actually sure if Keri-co even came to stay with me. I at first though I had dreamed it up because I heard nothing. I went into the shower and got dressed and waited. Finally it turned four thirty and I thought to check to see if she even came back last night so I knocked on the door to her room. Nothing. I thought maybe I shouldn't but I opened the door anyway. I smirked she was passed out. In the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. Not on her bed but on the floor beside it. I thought of waking her up right away but then as I got closer I realized I wasn't going to shake her. My hand was moving straight towards her mask. For some reason I thought I would find something unbelievable behind it. I knew she wasn't mute. I wanted to know why she didn't talk. As soon as my finger lightly touched the mask I felt something under my hand. Something that wasn't lips. But at that moment Keri-co's hand came up and snatched mine and flipped me over. She was on top of me.

I kept my cool, "I was trying to wake you up dobe. we have to be at the bridge soon and you were still asleep.

She looked at me suspicious and I didn't blame her. What I felt wasn't lips and I wanted to know what was behind it. I didn't know why I cared so much but I had a drive to find out. It was completely irrational. I don't care this much about anything. Not about some girl I just met or people I've known their whole lives. So why?

She finally released me and got up grabbing her bag and making her way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Fair warning like all vampire stories should this one gets a little mature in the sexual content but doesn't go too far. I was also thinking of doing an itachi story as well. However this will continue a few before I make my story line to that. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. This one gets a little boring until the end its pretty much filling in the story. Oh and I am an awful speller and sometimes spell check doesn't even know what I'm trying to say so I apologize if that's bothering anyone and I know it tends to. I have a grammar Nazi as a friend so I kinda understand. ^-^ Anyway enjoy)

That was too damn close I thought as I left the house. Sasuke must have left while I was in the shower. I was sure he felt my stitches. Maybe I should convince the hokage to move me but then I will look far to suspicious. Damn it what should I do. I was lost in the depths of my mind. My trench coat felt heavy as I made my way to the meeting place. I was kinda late but if today was anything like yesterday I really had nothing to worry about. I will just have to play the whole sasuke situation out as it is however. What is he going to tell everyone that I'm running around with something on my mouth. No one would think twice about it and I'm pretty sure by the looks of it that isn't Sasuke's style. So as long as he stays silent me may remain safe. I smirked. I forgot to drink this morning and the thirst was getting heavier. I had no time to go back though. I'd have to suffer through until it was over.

Upon arriving I was greeted by Sakura and Naruto both saying something about me being late and Sasuke's cold stare. I smiled, still trying to figure me out huh. I gave a wave despite their "greetings" and took a seat on a tree branch that was hanging over the bridge they had assembled on.

"So what's your excuse for being late huh? You didn't happen to see Kakashi sensai anywhere have you," Naruto asked somewhat in a grouchy mood. I had no idea how long he had been here but I don't really blame him for being irritated. I did think it was funny however that he was attempting a conversation with a "mute" in his frustration though.

I just looked at him and shook my head.

"She doesn't speak naruto you idiot," Sakura said just so she could scold him and all he did was sigh and say back, "Doesn't mean she doesn't want to be talked to."

I had to hold in a chuckle. That made sense and was kinda funny. No one had ever said that to me... or about me before and I thought it was amusing and slightly adorable. Naruto noticed me silently laughing and it perked him up, "See Keri-co thought I was nice."

I just smiled while the two of them fought. I actually found Naruto slightly annoying but he was a genuin person which was very weird to find in the shinobi world.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to appear in a cloud of smoke with most of the group questioning his where-abouts.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path on the way here this morning so I had to take the long way," he said rubbing his head.

Wow he could have at least tried to make up a decent excuse.

I rolled my eyes much like the rest of my group and Kakashi finally started, "Ok team today is the final word on whether your prepared to be genin or not so listen up closely. I have two bells. Who ever gets the bells can pass. Who ever fails to get a bell will be dropped from the program. You have until..."

Kakashi didn't get to finish because in a rage Naruto charged him but Kakashi quickly turned it around twisting Naruto's arm behind him so that he had his own kuni pointing directly at his spinal column.

"I wasn't finished yet. But I like that you had the intent to kill me. You're all going to need it if you intend to take a bell from me. As I was saying you all have until lunch to capture a bell," He released naruto and set a timer in front of two poles." This timer is set for noon. If you haven't captured a bell from me by then no lunch and if you haven't by dinner you all fail. When I say go you all may hide where ever you like and use whatever weapons you see fit. With that said. GO."

It didn't take long for everyone to scatter. Sasuke took the trees, Sakura hid in bushes. I hid in the river and Naruto... Well Naruto took a more... Um head on approach.

"Naruto you where supposed to hide that is ninja basics 101," Kakashi scolded.

I just sit back and watched. I knew the goal of this training as soon as Kakashi showed us only the two bells. I however had no interest in working with these other ninja. But I did want to get stronger and with that said since I'm here I will need to blend in and with a group is the best way to do that.

I waited until Naruto inevitably got himself caught and for Kakashi to leave before I had emerged from my hiding place.

"Keri-co hey, hey you wanna help me out?" Naruto asked dangling from a tree limb.

How does he get himself in the worst situations. I guess its not as bad as being hog tied to the floor but I'm sure it Kakashi wanted to it would have happened. I threw one of my kuni's and it slashed the rope that Naruto was hanging from. "Thanks alot Keri-co now it's time to get a bell," he said running off in the wrong direction.

I sighed Oh well guess he'll never learn. Time to go find Kakashi. Not a moment after I though that I heard a blood curdling scream. Sakura. I began running in that direction. Kakashi had to of caught up with her. Upon I had found my annoying pink haired teammate passed out in the grass. Probably a genjutsu. I had walked up to her and started shaking her.

"SASUKE," she woke up with a scream. I shook my head no. "Oh Keri-co where's Sasuke? Is he ok? What happened to him?" I just shrugged. How the hell should I know and I hope she wasn't hoping for real answers from those questions.

"Huh you're no help. What's the point in being in a group with someone you can't even talk to," She rambled on and also began walking off in the wrong direction. I could have stopped her. Probably should have but hey she wouldn't understand anyway I thought to my self chuckling a little. However she did have a point. Where was Sasuke. Surely since Kakashi isn't here after me he is the next victim.

I began hopping off through the trees in search of my sensai. I had unfortunately arrived just in time to witness his head hunter jutsu and for him to bury sasuke neck deep in the earth. I could have attacked Kakashi after preforming that jutsu but as a sport and because if I engaged sasuke could get seriously injured trapped where he was I decided to wait until Kakashi had left to jump out of my tree and land infront of sasuke.

He seemed surprised, "Keri-co how long were you there? You could have attacked him why did you let him leave?" I guess he was frustrated. Why does everyone think today would be the day I would talk when everyone thought I was mute? I just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. I did a few hand signs and was about to set Sasuke free when a sound came from the bushes to the right of us. The next thing we knew Sakura popped out of them. Took a few steps and froze in mid-run upon seeing Sasuke.

"SASUKE'S SEVERED HEAD," she screamed and fell backwards unconscious. How in the world could someone faint so many times in one day. I chuckled again forgetting that I was laughing out loud until after it happened. I had realized my mistake as soon as I looked back to sasuke's questioning stare. Damn, oh well. I finished my handsigns and slammed my fist into the ground and it made the earth part just enough for me to reach in and free sasuke with ease.

"Hn thanks," he said coldly and walked over to check Sakura. I wonder how much time we have left. I'm getting tired of cleaning up their mistakes. Sakura stood and like clockwork the timer wrung.

Damn this was the most boring test I have ever done. Didn't feel like waiting for Sasuke and Sakura who seemed to be talking and made my way to the posts where Kakashi said we would have lunch. To my surprize naruto was already there. The surprising part was that he was tied up to a post. He greeted me like this was a normal thing. I was starting to understand that it probably was a normal thing. I just waved and sat down on top of the post next to him, Sasuke and Sakura soon followed are were also not surprised to find Naruto tied to a poll and Kakashi appeared behind them.

We all sat down and Kakashi began to speak, "congratulations team seven. You all fail."

Everyone looked shocked and angry at this news. What the hell.

Sasuke charged Kakashi on hearing the news. Kakashi was quick to react though. He took Sasuke's kunied hand and grabbed it. Using his momentum Kakashi dodged, twisted his hand behind his back, applied force and sent Sasuke to the ground where Kakashi sat on his back and used his foot to push Sasuke's head into the mud.

"This exorsize was about team work, one of the most natural instincts for genin but you couldn't even figure that out. Sasuke you are the worst. You think everyone else is so far beneath you, you didn't even bother to give them a second though. Sakura you were so concerned with Sasuke you didn't even bother with Naruto or Keri-co who where right infront of you. Naruto you were so concerned with proving yourself even after Keri-co helped you you didn't even bother to think about her or anyone else twice, and Keri-co even though you understood the test the best you still didn't bother trying to point the others in the right direction or even working with them. Saving them and working together are completely different and as a team you will have to do all these things. As well as trust and work with one another," Kakashi finally let Sasuke up and off the ground, "you all can have lunch and try again when you are fully restored. But for breaking the rules no one is aloud to feed naruto. I will be back shortly."

With that Kakashi disappeared while Sasuke and Sakura broke open their lunches and kinda looked at me when I didn't touch mine. I didn't care but whatever they were hopping for wasn't happening I grabbed it and used the chopsticks and held a squid shaped hot dog up to naruto.

"Keri-co what are you doing we're gonna get in trouble," Sakura moaned.

"No Keri-co's right. If Naruto isn't at his full strength we wont stand a chance against Kakashi," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto finally ate and no sooner than he swallowed the first bit Kakashi popped in front of us in a cloud of dark smoke that covered the sky. Nice effect.

"You all...Pass," Kakashi said with a lot of suspense in the air but then smiled and the cloud got lifted.

We all smirked and cut Naruto loose. Good I was about done with this day anyway. No one lingered for longer than they needed though we were all done with being near each other for the day. Except Sakura of course who attempted to follow Sasuke. We both looked at each other silently. We knew it would be hell if Sakura found out we lived together and we really weren't feeling the drama that day. So Sasuke head to the house and I went off to actually get some training done.

The next couple of weeks went off without a kink. We did miscellaneous missions and I kept my distance from Sasuke as much as possible but we kind of got use to living together at a distance. It hurts less although I think Sasuke is starting to notice that I don't eat in front of him and he is becoming restless in finding out what's behind my mask. Its kind of become a fun game with us. But its a dangerous game. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to keep it up.

I had once again managed to oversleep and was being woken up by Sasuke grabbing my covers. I had finally learned to sleep in the bed and within that time I had fallen out of it at least three times while Sasuke wakes me up for oversleeping.

"Get up damn it you already slept in while the hokage gave us our mission you can at least come on it. It's a C rank," he said yanking the covers and sending me flying to the floor. I landed with a thump and a groan.

Sasuke stared wide eyed and then turned around. I was momentarily confused until I looked down and realized I was only in a shirt and underwear. Usually I sleep fully clothed but I was sweating yesterday and only covered up with a sheet. He stayed turned around but I kinda wanted to have fun. I am after all fairly hormonal. I got up and pressed my body against his back reaching around him to grab my clothes off of the vanity, only lingering long enough to smell his scent. I knew it was a mistake, but I couldn't help myself we're very sensual creatures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is she doing. I looked up from my downward glance forgetting that there was a mirror there I saw her in her tight black shirt and boy short black lace underwear. she still had her mask on but her hair was unkept and in a tease of sorts. She was alluring. her legs long and bear and beautifully shaped. I gulped she was coming closer. What was I gonna do. I looked back down and the next thing I know I had two round orbs pressed up against my back. I took a sharp painful breath. Her hands reached around my sides my eyes never left them. What's going on. I've never felt so uneasy and shaky. My mouth was dry I wanted to put my hands on her smooth skin. I've never wanted something so far away from my goal before. She was like forbidden chocolate that was tempting me to bite in. Her hands grabbed the clothes that was on the vanity infront of me then she retreated so quickly that my body instantly wanted to grab her back to feel her heat. I had to ask my ind if that had really happened or not. The next thing I know the sound of the door creaked open and I looked over to see it shut. She had left the room and I was standing here dumbfounded. I hated myself a little for what just happened. Whatever it was that had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(So I'll be going on vacation in a few days but I have great plans for this chapter so I will try to make this chapter worth the week I'll be gone. Let me no what you think. I haven't gotten any reviews yet but This is for the followers of my story who are looking forward to what will unfold. Thank you and hope you enjoy)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keri-co's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that may not have been my best idea but I was enjoying myself. I was tired of being bored and the beast inside was getting restless stuck in this boring little village. But alas we had both gotten ready for the long mission that I was debriefed on. We walked towards the gate. We were the last two to arrive at the gate to find the rest of the team waiting.

"Your late, and I thought Kakashi sensai was bad," Naruto yelled annoyed.

I just kinda winced at his loud voice and Sasuke just hns.

"Why does it look like you two came together?" Sakura asks suspicious eyeing Sasuke and I.

I just walked past her ignoring her question but then I heard Sasuke's cold voice, "because we live together of course"

"WHAT"

Damn. I turned back with shock in my eye to see Sasuke's smirking face looking straight at me. He is waging a war with me. Probably sore from my fun this morning. However the last thing I wanted was a headache of annoying fan girls.

I shrugged and we began walking while Sakura was freaking out.

"Is it true Kakashi sensai? Why would someone allow a girl and boy of our age to live together?"

"Sakura She needed somewhere to stay and Sasuke's house has the most room and the hokage thinks they are less likely to kill each other than having her with you or Naruto."

I chuckled at his point. I must give the hokage the props he deserves he is very observant. But I wouldn't have these cravings with Sakura or Naruto. Girls dont really trigger it for me and other demons make the sent bitter. Sasuke is a tease in a whole new way.

I had fell back to the back of the line. I senced something and by the way Kakashi was looking around I must have also missed a clue. So my guard was up but unnoticeable. The next thing I knew chains had swung in front of me and I dodged them. They weren't after me however. They where after Kakashi. They wrapped around our sensai and within a blink they had torn him to shreds. I turned backwards and saw two ninja with chains attached to their wrists I immediately started doing hand signs. One of the ninja's charged me. I finished my hand sign and a black whirling pool appeared under me, I reached down and pulled my friend out of the ground. It was called the blood sythe. It was long and black and was halfway filled with blood. It was taller than I was but only by a few inches. I smirked flung my scythe under his feet and lifted him flying in the air. Sasuke took that time to send a shurrican and kuni flying at his chain nailing it to a tree.

He had good aim. But shortly after he did that he landed on the ninja he had chained and kicked them in either direction. The force of the kick was so great that it broke the chain however that set the ninja free and heading straight towards the others. Sasuke snapped into action and got in front of Sakura and the bridge builder while I went after the one that chased Naruto. I grabbed the ninja by the claw when I realized that Naruto froze It was the only way to get the ninja away from him. It worked but as I was pulling him back both by the hand and the scythe his claw scrapped my stomach. It didn't hurt to bad so I ignored it and cut his neck with my scythe when I flipped him over my head and nailed him to the ground my scythe sucking the blood from his open cut. Kakashi then suddenly appeared from no where and Knocked the other ninja out and lifted my scythe just enough to where it wasn't killing the ninja anymore. I shrugged and within moments my scythe puffed away.

Kakashi smiled.

Good job guys. Sasuke very smooth and Sakura I'm glad your first instinct was to protect the bridge builder. Keri-co I didn't know you knew such advanced weapons jutsu I am very impressed. Naruto sorry I didn't jump in sooner I didn't know you would freeze up like that I'm glad Keri-co was as fast to react at she was.

"Thanks Keri-co your a life saver," I smirked and thumbs uped him and he just smiled.

"Are you ok? Scardey cat," Sasuke mocked and Naruto got angry.

I felt kinda funny. Kakashi tied up the conscience ninja and we left and got on some boat. I was getting dizzier and dizzier.

Kakashi stopped his questioning of Tazuna the bridge builder to look at me, "Keri-co are you ok?"

I kinda felt drunk but I nodded guess I'm boat sick or something. Never really been on one before so I guess its possible. I kinda leaned on sasuke who was sitting next to me behind Tazuna. He looked at me but I kept my gaze forward. I was loosing strength but I wanted to keep an eye on Sakura and Naruto who where in the front of the book looking ahead. He just kinda ignored it but let me lean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is wrong with her. She never acts like this. With the exception of this morning but she was just messing around trying to get my blood boiling. I think she's ill. Why how did this happen. She preformed excellently in the fight. Now she can even sit up straight.

She suddenly grabbed on to her stomach.

"Keri-co," I said grabbing her shoulders and lowering her on her back. Everyone was now looking our way worried. I undid her trench coat and pulled it back and saw three huge gashes on her stomach.

"Those ninja had poison in their claws. I didn't know one hit Keri-co or else I would have said something earlier," Kakashi sounded in a panic and I took out my kuni.

"Sasuke no let me I'm more practiced," Kakashi tried but I had already reopened the wound pulled her coat off and her fishnet shirt leaving only her black bra. But that didn't matter no one had time to think about it before I had my lips against her stomach sucking out the poison and spitting it over the boat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was impressed. Sasuke was doing a pretty clean job but I felt like I was spying on a moment. The whole thing looked entirely sensual even though Keri-co was damn near passed out and Sasuke seemed worried I guess its natural they have been spending alot of time together and they are teammates. Finally Sasuke was just spitting blood.

"She can rest at my house when we get there," Tazuna said in a suddle victory.

I guess he wins his house is closer at this point and Keri-co really doesn't need to be moving around for the trip back home.

I sighed and looked at Keri-co's passed out form laying beside Sasuke.

"Is she gonna be ok sensai," Naruto asked freaking out.

"She will be fine Sasuke did a good job at taking the poison out," I said looking at the fuming Sakura who no doubt wished that she was Keri-co right now. I kind of chuckled at the passion.

"God I wish she would wear some clothes," Sakura said annoyed looking at Keri-co's shirtless body.

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke kind of hissed.

"Yeah being sexy is a huge advantage when you're a konochi," Naruto kinda stared and Sakura clocked him.

I chuckled, he was right so I cant really say he is wrong. If I was younger I would be into her for her body alone too. But I'm old and not into my students I smiled looking at Sasuke. I wonder if he will notice her body however. After a moment Sasuke just grabbed bandages and wrapped them around her and then her clothes back on her and shut her trench coat tight.

Oh yeah he has noticed it. I smiled maybe it will do him some good though.

We finally arrived on land and I grabbed Keri-co by the shoulders and she kinda groggly woke up.

"Alright I know your weak but stay awake ok I'll carry you on my back," I said to Keri-co.

She nodded and let me lift her on my back. Occasionally she would tap my shoulder to let me know she was still awake.

"Baka why didn't you let us know you got slashed. What kind of idiot walks around with a wound like that you could have died?" Sasuke scolded Keri-co. She didn't move much though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Keri-co's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stayed on Kakashi's back. So it was poison huh. Its wierd I don't think I've ever been poisoned before. After a couple of minutes of travel Naruto ran ahead of everyone. Looking left and right, "Who's there"

He threw a kuni into a bush.

I sensed something or someone as well. When Naruto went to check the bush he had almost nailed a white rabbit... White. Rabbits arent that color in the spring time. Kakashi got kind of tense obviously thinking the same thing.

"Naruto you could have hurt that poor rabbit," Sakura scolded.

He ran over and hugged the petrified bunny, "I'm sorry little bunny"

"GET DOWN," Kakashi yelled and I dived off his back in the opposite direction that he did. Everyone else dived down as well just in time for a huge sword to swing above our heads and curved up into a tree. A ninja appeared on the sword. Zabuza

"Well well look what we have here. Two ninja from my bingo book," Zabuza smirked from atop his tree, "I must say it wasn't easy to recognize you with your mask on Keri-co."

Everyone got up and looked at me. I struggled to my feet as well trying not to look injured.

I recognized him as well. He was a powerful ninja known as the demon of the hidden mist. I however didn't know I was famous enough to make it into a bingo book. I would have been excited if I wasn't in such a compromising state.

"What are you talking about. How do you know Keri-co," Naruto yelled annoyed and tried to charge Zabuza only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Oh she didn't tell you. Keri-co Uchiha. There isn't much about her in the discription only said otherwise known as the vampire Uchiha. She is said to use her deadly scyth to suck the blood and ability of other ninja so she can drink it later and gain their ninjutsu. But from the state of you looks like the demon brothers did a number on you, how pathetic," he said observing me.

Even though the gaining blood and chakra of my victims was complete bull shit I'm glad their bingo book made me sound so deadly it makes keeping a low profile hard but it also makes things much easier.

"Who knew you were only just a genin. What else does the poor leaf village not know about you?"

Sasuke looked at me, "did he say Uchiha".

Damn I was hoping to keep that a secret much much longer. I looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"They don't even know that about you. Yes boy she also holds the sharingan, much like your sensai Kakashi the copy ninja. He was known to copy 1000 jutsu he is also in our bingo book."

"Alright everyone alfa formation. Stay back and guard the bridge builder," Kakashi ordered.

We assumed the position and the tension suddenly filled the air. Mist covered the bearly open area. Sasuke even started shaking. I looked over and nudged him with my sholder. He looked at me and I managed a very quit mocking laugh and he glared at me a little but loosened up some.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll guard you with my life," Kakashi smiled kindly over his shoulder and lifted his mask aside to reviel his sharingan. I also closed my eyes and activated my own.

I didn't really do much during the fight but I did Keep tazuna and Sakura safe while Kakashi got captured in a water prison and Naruto and Sasuke freed him in time for Kakashi to really psych Zabuza out and use his head hunter justsu on him. Without a heart beat a boy with a tracker suit from the village hidden in the waves plugged needles into his neck and thanked us for our help only to teleport Zabuza away with him. That was really wierd and I would have thought more on it if Kakashi hadn't took a step towards us and collapsed. We rushed over and Sasuke and Naruto carried Kakashi on their shoulder.

"We need to hurry up Tazuna we wont stand a chance if anyone else attacks with Keri-co and Kakashi sensai in this condition," Sakura told him.

He nodded and leaded us to his house. When we got their we met his daughter and I was immeadiately lead to a bed where I crashed hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with the worst headach and to Tazuna's daughter changing the bandages on my stomach.

"I'm glad your awake she smiled. Tazuna said that your apparently a well known ninja even though he doesn't see why. I'm happy to say you body faught of the poison quiet well and you will be back to your self in about a day."

I nodded my head in thanks glad that she didn't remove my mask and when she left me to sleep more I escaped through the window. I needed some air.

I wanted so quiet to regain my strength so I found a little tree a little while out on a hill that overlooked the sea. I sat their taking in the view and getting sleepy however my peace was interrupted by my roommate.

"You cant just heal in bed like a normal person can you?" he asked and I stood looking at him.

He looked determined and it worried me.

"So your Uchiha huh?"

"Why do they call you vampire Uchiha Keri-co?"

He smirked backing me up into the tree.

"There is no point in playing silent any longer. I know you can speak," he said pinning my arms and tearing my mask from my face to reviel my stitched lips.

He started at it for a short amount of time, "Who did this to you?"

he said taking his thumb and running it lightly over the stitches. It hurt really bad and I winced.

He pulled his thumb back and reached for his kuni.

I shook my head 'no' warning him silently of what a bad idea it was to do what he was doing.

"It wont hurt too much," he promised mistaking my warning for weakness and then he slashed his kuni between my lips cutting every stitch.

He then took his fingers while starting intently at my lips and weaved the thick thread out of my lips.

He kind of smiled once it was over and I smirked and forced my fingers through his and flipped him so that I was pinning him against the tree.

"You're a fool Sasuke. I couldn't release myself yes but that restraint was one of the things that stopped me from eating you alive. They don't call me Vampire Uchiha for fun," I laughed getting close. Still pinning his hands above his head pretty painfully with one hand. I used the other to grab his collar and pulling it down so that it reviled the tender area where your neck meets the shoulder. My throat stang. I knew it was wrong but my fangs grew with an ache and longing that had been sealed away for three years. Without another moment wait I sank my teeth into him and released his hands. The vampires kiss was supposed to be sweeter than sex, Sending your body in a euphoric state Sasuke grabbed my shoulders but couldn't get the strength to push me away. He lifted his head looking up unconsciously giving me better access. I didn't want to stop. Sasuke's blood was the most delicious thing I wanted to get drunk off of. I pushed my body against his trying to get closer and he let out a sigh. I had to stop I almost couldn't though I did what I could to rip my fangs out of Sasukes sweet blood. I stayed close though. Close to his tempting scent.

It took him a minute to regain himself and then pushed me back even farther. He looked at me and I closed my eyes trying to sober up.

"Yes Sasuke I am an Uchiha and this is why they call me the vampire Uchiha," I said in a velvet voice licking the blood from my fangs.

"Disgusting," Sasuke said in a pant. I took alot of his blood but he should still be able to walk. He was probably just a little dizzy.

"Are you afraid of me. Uchiha Sasuke?"


End file.
